Lupin III and the Miami Reds
by DeltaSandman
Summary: What happens when two legendary thieving groups cross paths? A little more than some competition...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me DetlaSandman. Let me assure you that I am still working on The Walking Dead Through Caseys Eyes, but I decided to work on another story just to brighten the mood: Lupin III and the Miami Reds. To anyone who watched or watches Lupin III, You know where I am going with this, this is Lupin III story with all the gang in it but some new characters as well. :) Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Miami, Florida_

_12:34 AM_

Thirteen-year-old Noah woke up suddenly from a slumber sleep. He sat up looking around the hotel room he and his friends were staying the night. It was a modest hotel, but still very comfortable. One of his best friends, Ali was sleeping soundly in the bed next to his, another one Hunter was sleeping on the floor with a makeshift bed, and the last one was Jack who was sleeping on the couch with a blanket. Noah got up and went outside to the balcony to get some fresh air and to enjoy the view.

The skyline of Miami, Florida was busy and full of lights illuminating the whole city as well as the ocean with variety of colors that make the entire city colorful and beautiful. Miami is the Los Angeles of the East Coast But more exciting and colorful. Home to celebrities, night clubs, high standard of living, casinos, ruthless crime lords, gang wars, and corrupt police. Life in Miami is great as ever.

It's weird that 4 kids can be allowed to get a hotel room in downtown Miami no problem, but they were no ordinary kids, they were thieves with many talents and capabilities.

They were the Miami Reds. One of the most wanted thieves in the United States.

The history of this small gang of thieves began right here in Miami when their were just orphans. When the Orphanage closed down, they ended up living on the streets witnessing police corruption, and greedy powerful people bullying the weak. So one day the four children became thieves stealing from the rich, giving to the poor, being a thorn in the polices side, and using a small fortune to get their own home somewhere off the radar deep in the Caribbean. Their name, The Miami Reds, was actually given to them by the police, just to make boogeymen of Miami instead of Robin Hoods.

Noah was considered the fieldman of the team known for his agility, parkour and driving skills. He has been at the orphanage ever since he was a baby. His mom died in a house fire trying to save him. He remembers her still kind of and misses her so much all the time. He wears a simple silver necklace that his mom gave him on his first birthday so he can remember her.

Ali, who was a year older, is considered the leader of the group, and actually formed the Miami Reds. She was a nice girl, tough tomboy, and great leader. She ended up at the orphanage when her older brother dropped her off and never returned. She held a grudge against her brother ever since, and said if she ever sees him again, she 'will kick him in the baby kittens'. Noah and Ali hang out a lot and overtime Noah developed feelings for her, but he kept that to himself.

Jack who is only twelve, is a bit of a wisecracker, casual, and throws a couple of jokes every now and then. Like Noah, he's very agile and knows how to fight. He's consider the "annoying little brother" of the team, and Noah's best friend.

While Fifteen-year-old Hunter lacks in agility and sneak, he backs it up with strength. He and Noah are friendly rivals competing at racing, sword fights, dance offs, skateboarding and other fun stuff.

Excitement was running through Noah. Tomorrow they were going to leave Miami and board a luxury cruise known as Oasis that will sail Rome, Italy located in the Pacific to the to enjoy some time off. The reason they were staying in a hotel is because it was really close to the docks and tomorrow was going to be busy with traffic. It's a shame that they didn't have VIP tickets on them. If they did, they would get everything good and first in line for almost everything.

"Hey, whatcha doing up?" Noah turned to see Jack rubbing his eyes and went to stand right next to him.

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking about that cruise tomorrow." Noah replied.

"Oh yeah forgot about that." Jack said.

Noah turned to him. "How could you forget? Ali told us about it this morning. That's the reason we're staying in a hotel close the the docks."

Jack just shrugged. "I was taking a nap this morning. Remember?"

Noah sighed. "Wow, man..."

"Hey! I love my sleep!" Jack said defensively.

Noah laughed silently. "Yeah I can't argue with that. A shame we didn't get any VIP tickets."

"VIP tickets... Wait! I remember that four people have 4 VIP tickets! Three guys and one woman."

Noah looked excited. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah in fact..." He pointed to the fancy hotel that was directly across the street in front of them. "They're staying in the Caribbean Palace... Hold up.." He went outside for a few seconds then returned with some binoculars scanning the fancy hotel. "Right there! The guy with the fancy suit smoking a Cuban." He handed Noah the binoculars pointing in somewhere in the center of the hotel. Noah looked to see a man with with a red suit jacket with a tie, well-combed hairstyle and a face that kinda resembles a monkey smoking a Cuban cigar.

"You sure it's him." Noah asked him.

"I promise you, bro." Jack replied confident.

Noah looked at him with the binoculars to see the guy blowing a ring with the smoke, causing him to smirk. "I thought Cubans were illegal?"

"Come on, Noah. It's Miami!" Jack said chuckling.

Noah snickered. "Yeah nobody cares." He turned to his best friend with a devious smile. "One more heist before vacation?"

Jack gave Noah the same expression and nodded. "I never thought you would ask, my friend."

* * *

**Lupin III gang**

Arsene Lupin III entered the the elegant room of the Caribbean Palace where his partners in crime were relaxing.

His gunslinger and best friend Daisuke Jigen was watching the fights with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Jigen wore a simple black suit with a Fedora along with a goatee. Jigen and Lupin have had each others back since the beginning since they went into the thieving business.

Goemon Ishikawa XIII was currently meditating over in a corner. He is a skilled swordsman and martial arts expert who came from a long line of samurai. His katana is known for cutting through almost everything and even stopping bullets. He wears a white grey samurai hakama almost all the time except on some occasions.

And the third one of the gang was a very striking young woman named Fujiko Mine, Lupins "Love" interest. She uses her looks and feminine fatale skills to get what she wants, especially on Lupin, which is an annoyance for both Jigen and Goemon, but Lupin forgives her in the end anyways. Despite her betrayels to get what she wants, Fujiko never intends to get them into serious danger and will do what she can to save the gang if that happens. She was on another chair looking watching the fight with Jigen looking bored.

"Isn't there anything good on besides this?" Fujiko asked.

"I thought you like tough guys topless?" Jigen said smirking.

"Wow..." Fujiko sighed. "It's just one fight. You'll have another time I promise."

Jigen turned to her looking annoyed. "Well I dunno if you noticed.."

"I don't even care." Fujiko interrupted.

Jigen continued a little bit irritated. "This fight is like the semi finals, and it has my favorite guy in it fighting against the guy I hate most."

"Diego Ramos vs Bob Mitts I take it." Lupin guessed pouring some red wine in the kitchen.

"Exactly. I want to see Diego beat Bob so bad." Jigen said smirking sounding confident. Lupin walked into the living room to taking a sip of his wine, while watching the fight.

Goemon joined in with the conversation. "While Diego is a great boxer, you cannot underestimate your opponent by any means necessary."

Jigen growled. "Don't you have elevator music to listen too?"

"Not until we get on the cruise tomorrow morning." Goemon replied.

"You did get the tickets, right Lupin?" Fujiko asked.

Lupin gave her a grin. "Oh yes I did, but something better, Fuji-Cakes." Lupin pulled out four shiny bronze tickets, which cause Fujiko to give him a big smile and rushed towards him snatching the tickets out of her hand.

"Oh Lupin! VIP tickets! How-" She got cut off by Lupin.

"Let's just say our time at the Atlantis Casino, a guy betted on four bronze tickets for the Oasis, and I won. So... We get to live like kings! First in line for almost everything and we get amazing perks!"

Fujiko planted a kiss on Lupin's cheek whispering sensually in his ear. "I think you've earned a reward tomorrow night, lover."

Lupin was now in a romantic trance. "Oh baby..." He mumbled.

"Oh god, get a room!" Jigen shouted. "I'm trying to watch- OH NO!"

Jigen watched the TV in shock and anger. "No, no, no, no! Come on, get up! GET UP!"

_"Ladies and gentlemen," _The TV boomed. _"Give it up for our semi champion: BOB MIIIIITTTTTSSS"_

"NO! NO! NO! ARGH!" Jigen yelled with rage. "You can't do that! Come on!"

"Cheer up, Jigen." Lupin said placing the tickets. "Theres always next year."

* * *

_Earlier_

"Aim a little bit down, so they won't see us coming." Noah told Jack as they aimed their hook pistols towards the Caribbean Palace.

"Ready?" Noah asked.

Jack turned to him with a grin. "Set?"

Noah sighed but smiled back. "Go!"

Both of them fired their lines hitting where they wanted the hooks to go.

"Hook up, Jack." Noah told him hooking up to the line.

"No need to remind me, bro." Jack replied doing the same.

After the two boys hooked, they both gave each other grins.

"Race ya there, bud." Jack said the first one to slide across line.

"Hey! No fair!" Noah shouted following from behind.

"Wooooo! I'm flying baby!" Noah shouted with excitement. "Right behind ya, Jack."

Jack looked behind to see Noah gaining speed really fast. "Oh no you don't!"

Noah gave himself a boast allowing him to pass Jack with tremendous speed. "Oh yes I do, bro!"

"Hey! No fair!" Jack pouted.

"Thats what I said, man!" Noah shouted back.

After about 30 seconds of some crazy sliding, the two boys landed right above the balcony of where the people with the VIP tickets.

"Give me a boost, I'll be right back with our tickets." Jack told Noah.

Noah nodded. "Be careful, dude." He told his "little brother" as Noah gave Jack a boost into the balcony.

* * *

Lupin placed the tickets on the nightstand right next to his bed before making his way back into the living room to see Jigen still staring at the TV in anger and shock, even though Fujiko changed the channel to a reality show about the worlds best hotels.

"He lost..." Jigen mumbled.

"Theres always next year." Lupin told him.

"He lost!" He repeated his voice rising. "He was supposed to win!"

"I have warned you. Although Diego is a great boxer, you cannot underestimate your opponent. No matter how skilled you are." Goemon reminded.

"I already heard you the first time..." Jigen growled.

"My god! Pipe down! I'm watching my show!" Fujiko shouted sounding annoyed.

"It's just a bunch of hotels..." Jigen said still mad that his boxer lost.

"Well you never know. We might spend some time in these hotels." Fujiko told him.

"She does have a point." Lupin told him.

"Whatever... I need a drink..." Jigen made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "Well at least it can't get any worst."

"I agree." Lupin concurred grinning. "In fact things are going to be awesome tomorrow. I just can't wait for that cruise and al-"

A big thud coming from the bedroom interrupted Lupin.

"What the hell...?" Fujiko said sounding a little alarmed. "What was that?"

"Lemme check it out." Lupin said as he made his way into the bedroom to see that it still looked clean and untouched. He looked over towards the nightstand.

"Huh?! What the hell?!" Lupin exclaimed. The tickets were gone and a little card with writing on it took its place.

"Lupin? Everything okay?" Fujiko's voice called from the living room.

"Uh... yeah! Everything is fine! Just give me a minute, Fujiko!" Lupin called back a little nervous. He quickly calmed himself and went to take a look at the note.

_Dear man with monkey face,_

_We would like to thank you so much for giving us these VIP tickets to the Oasis. You are a very kind and noble person. And don't worry, someday we will repay you... Although there is a 100% chance that may not happen unfortunately. Anyways thank you again for the tickets and have a nice night._

_Most sincerely _

_The Miami Reds._

"Oh hell no!" Lupin yelled with anger boiling in his veins. "Some punks took OUR tickets?!"

"What was that?!" Fujiko shouted shocked as she rushed into the room along with Jigen and Goemon.

If Jigen was mad before, he was infuriated now. "What the hell did you just say?!"

* * *

"I got the tickets!" Jack told Noah as he made his way back to his line hooking up.

"Nice job, Jack!" Noah said giving his friend a high five. "Now lets get outta here before they know about this."

Both boys slide there way back to their hotel room balcony and fortunately for them, Hunter and Ali were still sleeping.

"Man they are going to have one heck of a surprise tomorrow." Noah said with a big grin.

"Oh yeah, man." Jack said.

"Come on. Let's get some rest." Noah told him. "Big day tomorrow."

Jack made his way back into the chair he was sleeping in and Noah making his way back to his bed.

"Night, man." Noah whispered.

"You too, dude." Jack whispered back.

Both boys fell soundly asleep with big smiles on their faces. Them getting VIP tickets felt like a big win to them, but little did they know is that they stole from the legendary thief Arsene Lupin III...

* * *

**Oh boy... Looks like Lupin and the gang has got themselves a little bit of a competition!**

**Miami Reds are going to be modeled after Kingdom Hearts 1 characters (PS I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. Although if I did I would be rich!)**

**Noah: Sora**

**Ali: Kairi**

**Jack: Tidus**

**Hunter: Riku**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I am a Lupin fan myself. Also if I'm taking awhile with this story, I may be working on my other fanfiction which is a Walking Dead fanfic called Through Casey's Eyes. Anyways please review and comment on it being awesome are failing terribly. Thanks again guys!**

**DeltaSandman out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Chapter 2 of Lupin III and the Miami Reds. Big thank you to True_Angel7 for reviewing :) I've been think about a story like this ever since last summer, but never had the opportunity to actually type it down :( :( but now I'm typing :) :) A big BIG thing in this story When you see a sentence underlined like this It's really important to the story and you might catch some things in there like in the show :) I do not own Lupin III or any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the Miami Reds ect. ect. formal stuff I have to say from time to time. Anyways here ya go :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Miami, Florida_

_6:52 AM_

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." A familiar sounding girl said in a singsong voice while shoving Noah to wake up.

Noah groaned and turned on his side. "Ugh... five more minutes, Ali..." He mumbled.

And after a few minutes of silence, Noah smiled and began to head off into the world of dreams...

"BOO!" Ali exclaimed right in Noah's ear.

"AHHH!" Noah shot up fully awake and spooked for a second only to see Ali on the bed with him giggling.

"I hate it when you do that." Noah said but laughed along with her.

"Hey..." Jack said getting out of his chair all grouchy. "Better than getting splashed by water by this dude." He pointed at Hunter who just laughed and raised his hands.

"I was doing you a favor, man." He said laughing his butt off.

"And I just can't resist." Ali said giving him a goofy grin. "Todays the big day, my friend."

Noah smiled and nodded. "The cruise." He said. Then he remembered the VIP tickets from last night and jumped out of bed rushed to to the desk next to Jacks chair and got what he wanted.

"Surprise!" Noah said happily tossing the VIP tickets to Ali.

Ali's eyes widened and she got a big smile on her face. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hunter rushed right next to Ali and shared the same expression.

"Dude! How'd you get these?" Hunter exclaimed.

"We... permanently borrowed the tickets from 3 guys and one woman last night while you guys were sleeping." Noah explained grinning.

Ali laughed. "You guys are crazy."

"Crazy awesome!" Jack said.

"Yeah what he said." Noah said.

Ali sighed but smiled. "Yeah I can't argue with that. Well, not only we won't have to wait to get on the cruise, but we'll also have everything awesome now."

"In short, it's going to be one awesome holiday!" Noah said smiling.

"I did most of the work you know." Jack grumbled.

"I know. I know." Noah sighed.

"Okay we still have to get dressed into our disguises though." Ali told the gang getting into a very fancy red dress and blond flowing wig.

"We can lose them once we're on the ship." Noah added putting on a dark blue suit and a black lexington wig that covered his brown spiky hair.

"Whys tha- Oh yeah!" Hunter said as he put on a grey tux and a fedora that covered his short hair that he dyed.

Jack on the other hand was on his couch again wanting to get some more sleep

"Ugh! We're VIP's now! And the cruise leaves 8:30!" Jack groaned. "Why do we have to get dressed and ready?"

"Because we may have to deal with some traffic and a long line if we wait." Ali answered. "Things get pretty tense at around around 7:30 in the morning."

"When we're in our room, you can sleep all day, brother." Noah told him.

Jack sighed. "Okay... Okay..." He said getting his disguise on, which was white tux with a white fedora.

Due to the Miami Reds having causing a lot of trouble, they couldn't reveal their true identity, so they had to rely on so many disguises to evade the police and private security forces. Their most used disguises are usually elegant important rich people. Noah is Miles Rockwine a wealthy businessman from Boston. Ali plays as his charming Texas wife: Abigail. Jack and Hunter play as Travis and Drake Jackson of Jackson Brothers inc. and close friends of "Miles" and "Abigail". The last name was thought up by Jack so he could feel awesome.

After a couple of minutes of changing and a little cleaning up in the hotel room, they were finally ready to get out the door, onto the cruise, and out of Miami.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Ali said happily. "Cruise is waiting."

Jack and Hunter were the first ones who rushed out the door racing towards the elevator. Noah and Ali chuckled at their excitement.

Ali offered her hand out. "Ready for vacation, Tiger?" She said teasingly southern accent that made Noah's stomach all tingly.

Noah took her hand. "After you Sweetheart." Noah replied in his disguised Boston accent.

And with that, the two child thieves were out the door on their way to the cruise.

* * *

_7:33 AM_

Lupin and his gang were in the classic Mercedes SSK on their way to the Oasis to find out that the roads were jampacked with cars just honking at each other. Lupin was driving getting impatient with the traffic. Jigen was riding shotgun, smoking a Cuban cigar trying to calm himself. Fujiko and Goemon were in the back basically zoning out mostly.

"This is ridiculous..." Jigen growled.

"I know, I know, Jigen. Don't remind me." Lupin said annoyed. "And why the hell are you smoking that in public?"

"Hey man, some mediocre thieves just stole our VIP tickets, AND Diego lost in the fights." Jigen reminded him of the unfortunate things that happen last night. "So right now... At this point... I don't give a crap if I smoke one in public!"

Lupin looked at him. "Well don't smoke all of them, save them for when we get on the Oasis." He said. "In the meantime, I need to get some answers." Lupin activated his little computer that he placed into his car to study up on criminals, locations, and basically anything.

Lupin typed down "Miami Reds" and was waiting for a response.

"Maybe we'll might get our tickets back before these idiots use them." Fujiko said all frustrated.

"Thats a big maybe, Fuji-Cakes. Right now I just need to know who these people are." Lupin told her.

The computer let out a couple beeps before giving Lupin some pictures of what the Miami Reds heists and a full description.

"The Miami Reds are child thieves and one of the most wanted criminals in the United States. Interpol files state that they were formed 3 years ago, robbing rich and powerful individuals and giving the money to least fortunate and donating it to humanitarian causes. The Miami Police Department has been unable to successfully arrest them. Most well known incident is the raid on Global Trade Bank taking $4.5 billion dollars. No known records or photos, although the MPD says that they consist 4 individuals 3 males and one female. High ranking Interpol officials say that their skills and expertise are a match of the notorious Lupin III."

The information they've received shocked them.

"So a bunch of little brats stole our tickets?!" Fujiko said fuming with rage.

"They're the ones who robbed the GTB?" Jigen asked surprised.

"Skills and expertise that matches mine?" Lupin said sounding interested.

"Are we done repeating what the computer says?" Goemon asked all casual and calm.

Everyone ignored Goemon and focused on what to do.

"How the hell would a buncha kids be able to get on a friggin luxurious cruise?" Jigen was pretty bewildered.

"Well like any good thief, you need a very convincing disguise. So if these are gifted thieves, they will have some pretty good cover ups." Lupin explained. "This should be very interesting..."

"Why would you say that, Lupin?" Fujiko asked still a little irritated.

Lupin grinned at her question. "If their are some very good thieves that pulled off some of most impressive heists in history, then that means that we have some healthy competition."

"We must be cautious." Goemon said. "Even though they're relatively new to the business, the have successfully robbed the GTB. And that place has state of the art technology and many guards."

"You know the Titanic right?" Lupin said. "Back in it's days, it was the crown jewel of man kind. Strong, and fast, they thought not even God would have the power sink her. And they were right, God didn't sink her..."

"But an iceberg did..." Jigen ended grimly.

"Exactly!" Lupin said. "The point is the GTB had state of the art security, so many guards and cameras, but don't assume it can't be breached just because of those things."

"You make it sound easy." Fujiko groaned. Her tone of voice was saying that she wished that she would have an opportunity to rob one of the wealthiest banks in the world.

"Not easy, Fujiko, just not impossible." Lupin told her.

Just when cars started to move again, an unexpected scream came from behind them.

"LUPIN! GET BACK HERE, DAMN YOU!"

Lupin turned to see that his favorite thorn in the side, Inspector Koichi Zenigata from Interpol was running towards them, jumping over cars, falling down a couple of times, but he still kept on coming towards Lupin and the gang.

Jigen brought his hand to his face and sighed in annoyance. "This guy REALLY needs to get some time off..."

Lupin gave Zenigata a big smile and waved at him. "Pops! Is that really you? I missed you! It's been so long!" He shouted back. "Well I love to hang around, but we have a cruise to catch!" Lupin changed the gear in his car and started to speed pass all the nearby cars far away from the Inspector. "See ya pops! I'll send ya a post card!"

* * *

Zenigata watched as Lupin drove away in anger. "Grr... Darn it!" He reached inside his light brown trench coat and pulled out his radio. "Attention all available units! This is Inspector Zenigata! This is a code red situation, Lupin is heading towards the docks! I repeat: Lupin is heading towards the docks!"

"Copy that, inspector!" A response came through the radio. "We're inbound!"

Just then loud sirens started howling through the streets as police cars raced passed Zenigata towards the docks.

"Hehehe. Sorry Lupin, but vacations about to be postponed." Zenigata said with a confident smile.

* * *

_7:35 AM_

The Miami Reds were driving to the docks in a red camaro, with Noah driving, Ali next to him, and Jack and Hunter in the back. They stopped by a McDonalds first for a quick breakfast a few minutes ago and are planning to eat it when they are on the Oasis, but Jack was eating his food now.

"Oh my god, Jack..." Ali smacked her head. "You're freakin crazy!"

Jack looked at her while he was holding his sandwich. "What?" He asked with his mouth full. "I gotta eat too you know."

"Dude! You ordered 2 Big macs, 3 egg Mcmuffins, 4 boxes of chicken nuggets, 4 packs of ketchup, 2 large bags of fries, and a chocolate shake!" Hunter reminded him. "I wouldn't be surprised if you would gain 100 pounds."

Noah laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that." He said. "Remember on Christmas Eve at the buffet, he eat like two pounds of corn, mash potatoes, and beef? He didn't gain a pound!"

Jack pointed at Noah with a hand covered in ketchup. "What he said!"

Ali chuckled. "Jack do you ever get full?"

"I think we all know what the answer is, Ali." Hunter said. "You better not have gotten ketchup on the seats."

"No promises, bro." Jack responded all care free.

"Well at least we were able to avoid some traffic before it got tense." Noah grinned.

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us now!" Jack said proudly.

Just then sirens started going off through the whole city and police cars speeding their way through the streets.

"You just HAD to say that! Didn't you?" Hunter said irritated looking through the back windows.

"Haha. Hey come on, dude." Jack chuckled nervously. "I'm pretty sure it's not us."

Hunter scoffed. "Oh please! In your dreams!"

Ali shook her head. "No. Jacks right. Their not onto us. Look."

They noticed that nearby cop cars just passed them without even giving them any notice.

"Phew! Well thats a close one!" Jack said in relief sipping his shake and burping.

"Excuse you." Ali mumbled.

After a few minutes, Jack decided to dose off with much of his food remaining. Hunter decided to get some rest too leaving only Noah and Ali to themselves.

"We're pretty crazy you know that, right?" Ali said turning to Noah. "Just a couple of kids that ticked off the police, rich people, wanted throughout the country, and we just robbed one of the most highly secured bank on the planet."

"Yeah we are crazy." Noah said smiling. "Thats what makes us awesome. Not to mention, we learned from the best."

Ali chuckled. "My dad taught me everything that I know."

"So... What happen to him... If you don't mind me asking...?" Noah asked a little nervous. He knew he probably brought up some bad memories. Ali looked down at the carseat and was silent.

"Im sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

"Noah it's fine." She looked up at him smiling. "It's okay. I don't mind at all."

She took a deep breath. "Dad... died to some thugs who had a grudge against my family and were hunting all of us." She started. "They got mom too, but my older brother found me just in time and brought me here to the orphanage when I was six. He said he would be back as soon as he can. That was eight years ago.."

"I'm really sorry, Ali.." Noah said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it. Thats when I met you crazy weirdos." She smiled.

"Haha yeah you got that right." Noah chuckled.

Ali was silent for a couple of minutes before she spoke. "What's that necklace? You had that since you were a baby. Was it your moms?"

Noah looked down to see his silver circle like jewel crafted necklace with the name _Noah _carved on it. He looked at Ali and nodded. "My mom gave to me when I turned one. She was an awesome mom. But then the house caught on fire... mom tried to get me out but..." Ali gave him a look of sadness and horror. "But then I ended up at the orphanage with these CRAZIER weirdos." Noah put some emphasis on crazier.

Ali giggled. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say."

Ten minutes later they have arrived at the docks to find that it was crowded with people some cop cars and an enormous elegant ship that was known as the Oasis.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" Noah said shoving Jack and Hunter awake. "We're here."

"Ugghh! Fine! Fine!" Jack groaned grabbing his food and getting out of the car like a zombie.

"Well looks like someone is going to need a shower." Hunter said grinning getting out of the car with Noah and Ali following.

"Well this is it people!" Noah said excitedly. "Europe awaits us!"

"This is gonna be so sweet!" Jack shouted raising his hand in the air with the tickets in his hand.

"Jack! Calm down!" Ali hissed. "Give me the tickets and work the disguise."

Jack groaned but gave Ali the tickets nonetheless.

"Hey! Those are our tickets!" A mans voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko racing towards them with rage and speed.

"Oh boy..." Noah murmured. "This could get interesting..."

* * *

**Alright and there is Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The sentences are some big hints for later on in the story. Feel free to take any sort of guess of what those few sentences mean. Review and comment on how awesome or how lame it was. Thanks so much!**

**Peace out guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Miami, Florida_

_7:36 AM_

"See ya, Pops! I'll send ya a postcard!" Lupin shouted in a cheery voice flooring it down the street non stop running every red light like a mad man.

"Lupin, are you crazy?! Slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" Fujiko yelled sounding a little freaked out holding onto her side of the seat for dear life.

"Yeah, man! I know we have a cruise to catch, but it's not worth dying over!" Jigen was keeping a tight grip on his door and the side of his side grinding his teeth freaked out. Then all of a sudden sirens were going off and the were getting closed, which made Jigen shout one thing to his best friend driving like a madman. "Step on it, Lupin! Don't slow down!"

"As much as I do not want to die in a car accident, I REALLY don't want to miss this cruise!" Goemon yelled sounding the most calm.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Fujiko screamed freaking out like a madwoman.

Jigen looked back to see two cop cars right behind us and gaining speed.

"Miami PD! Pull over immediately!" The officer shouted over the megaphone.

Jigen pulled out his favorite Smith & Wesson Model 19 revolver, pointed it at the cop car that was speeding on them and fired at the left tire causing the car to flip over and making the second car crash into the first.

"Screw you too, pal!" Jigen called back. "We're getting on this cruise with or without a cop chase!"

"Woah! Now who's all excited all of a sudden!" Lupin remarked.

"If I'm gonna die, I wanna die relaxing!" Jigen replied to his best friend. "Now drive!"

It took some maneuvering, but Lupin was able to evade the cops long enough to call off the search allowing them to continue they're way towards the Oasis without interruption.

"Better hurry up, Lupin." Fujiko said. "The cruise is going to leave pretty soon."

"Yeah but theres probably gonna be a friggin long line to get on that cruise, and a big chance we're not going to be let on that ship since _Lupin _lost our VIP tickets!" Jigen growled menacing at Lupin.

Lupin looked at him with a childish grin. "I think I gotta few tricks up my sleeve to make sure we can get on board. Hehehe."

* * *

_7:49 AM_

Zenigata was riding shotgun in a police car that was just driving through the streets much to the Inspectors frustration when an announcement from dispatch came over the radio.

_"Attention all units, there are no signs of the suspect. All units stand down. I repeat, all units stand down."_

The Inspector was shocked at this announcement. "Why the heck are we abandoning the search?! He's still out there!"

The driver turned to him sounding irritated that he was sitting right next to the Inspector. "We couldn't find them, Inspector so we are calling off the search. At least for now."

"For now?!" Zenigata was getting angry of what was happening right now. "You think he lives here?! He's heading towards the damn cruise as we speak! And you're calling off the search?! This is crap!"

"Orders are orders, inspector." The driver replied trying to keep his cool. "Now please, for the love of god, be quiet and let me focus on the road."

Zenigata finally lost it and aggressively pushed the cop out of the car and took over driving away.

"Hey! Get back here!" The cop shouted at the inspector making a hopeless attempt to run to get the car back. "Hey, come on, man! I'm gonna lose my job!"

Zenigata ignored the pleas and focused on the road driving like a lunatic towards his lifelong goal. "No rest! No comfort! None of that for me until Lupin is behind bars! NONE!"

* * *

_7:56 AM_

"Oh boy... This could get interesting..." Noah whispered kinda surprised that three men and one woman chasing after him and his friends. And what was alarming is that it was the monkey face guy AKA Lupin III was one of the guys.

Ali looked at the other thief group with a surprised expression then all of a sudden turned furious and focused. "Just relax. Let me do the talking." She whispered calmly walking towards the angry group who stopped right in front of her with Lupin being the closest to her.

"What can I y'all help you folks with?" She asked in her disguised southern drawl that she spoke so fluently in.

"You stole our VIP tickets!" Jigen shouted at her. "Give em back! NOW!"

Ali remained all calm and casual. "I dunno what you're talking about, sir, and frankly I don't want to get involved."

"Shut up, you little brat!" Fujiko intervened with a menacing look. "We know who you are! You're a Miami Red! And I will not be humiliated by a bunch of annoying little kids!"

Ali let out a scoff of annoyance for the part, but internally she was shocked and frightened. If they know who they are, she and her friends could be in serious danger. These boys were her family, and to her, they always be.

"A Miami Red? Honey thats some wild outta the blue accusation you have for some you just met." She lied in a irritated tone. "Now if y'all excuse me, my husband is waiting for me and I have a cruise to get on. Have a good day folks!" Ali turned around and began to walk in the other direction towards her friends and the Oasis.

Lupin decided to play his card and he grabbed Ali's arm to get her attention. "Hey come on maybe we can-" Before Lupin could use his persuasion skills, Ali turned to him with a enraged look and bumped her knee into his groin causing him to slowly fall to the floor shaking and whimpering. "Okay... I get the point..." He said in a high pitched weak voice.  


"Hey!" Three Oasis security officers came to the scene. "Whats going on over here?"

"These people wanted to rob me!" She pointed down at Lupin who was on the floor. "And this man put his arm around me... and I... I just..."

One of the guards turned to Ali with a reassuring look. "Ma'am it's okay. Relax. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Hurt her?! She's the one who kicked me in the freakin baseballs!" Lupin said slowly getting up.

"Sir keep quiet!" One of the guards ordered him sternly. "We'll get them outta here."

The three guards began to forcefully shove Lupin and his gang out of the area with the gang arguing with the guards but no avail.

And with that Ali took a long look at the gang while they disappeared from her sight with shock speechlessness in her eyes.

"Hey Ali! Are you okay?" Noah said coming up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him. "Lets just go..." She said emotionless as she made her way onto the cruise along with her friends who were following her all surprised.

"What's gotten into her?" Jack asked.

"Just cut her some slack." Noah whispered back. "We'll talk about this when we get to our quarters."

The Oasis looked even more majestic inside. A wide open lobby with a vibrant rug, escalators, fancy restaurants and bars on almost all the levels and a beautiful piano playing all over the ship. The music finally stop as it was being replaced by a female announcer.

_"Welcome to the SS Oasis! The crown jewel of luxury at sea. Please feel free to enjoy all of the privileges our cruise has to offer. If you need any questions, please feel free to ask an employee for assistance. We also provide special perks for VIP passengers, special discounts and the best quarters we have to offer. If you have a VIP ticket please check it in to our employees at the lobby! We will be departing shortly. Thank you for coming aboard the Oasis and enjoy the cruise."_

After the announcement was done, the piano music came back on.

"I'll go check us in." Noah said as he collected the tickets from Jack and walk towards a checkout lady. Noah returned and gave the team the thumbs up that they were good to go.

"Alright, let's go!" Ali said moving up the escalator still sounding angry. "We need to have a LONG talk when we get up there!"

The three boys hesitantly followed Ali up to the place they will be staying.

"This is a great start to our day..." Jack muttered.

"Yeah... this can only end well.." Hunter said.

Noah ignored them and just had a look of concern on his face. Not because of Ali being angry at them, but because of him being worried for her.

* * *

**Lupin III and the Miami Reds finally meet... with Lupin getting hurt in the groin lol. Speaking of groin look at the underline sentence, that's a biggie. Tell me what you guys think of it! Rock the cazba or sink and drown lol :P**

**Peace out!**

**:)**


	4. Update

**Hey guys its me DeltaSandman**

**I just want to inform you guys That I AM NOT giving up in this story, but I am having a big writers bloc right now so Im kinda stumped :P (Plus Im also working on Through Caseys eyes as well) Not forever I promise you. Im sorry that the story became rushed or anything like that, but Im no professional author :( But Im not giving up**

**Again I am so SO sorry that Im slacking right now...**

**I hope you guys like how the story later on. But what do you guys think of it so far?**

**What needs to be improved?**

**Any other things?**

**Thanks again for the understanding and take care**

**Lupin sa san!**


End file.
